Kelly's Birthday
Info Go to Slum with Kelly and find the diviner. Objective Go to Slum with Kelly. Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss, you have a guest. Magda: Who is it? Please wait in the reception room for a moment. I'll be ready. Kelly: Dear Miss Ellenstein, I have a big news! Maid: ......It's Miss Kelly. Magda: I see...... You suddenly came to me. Is there anything wrong? Kelly: Of course, it's urgent! Have you heard about it? Rumor has it that a vagrant diviner has come to the slum, who can divine everything about a person's past and future. Magda: Sounds suspicious! Kelly: I thought so before. But this diviner seems to have some means. Now even ladies and nobles are talking about him secretly. Being left behind by gossip, my self-esteem will be hurt! So, my dear Miss Ellenstein, why don't we go and see this diviner? Magda: Please be careful on your way. Maid: Miss Kelly, please come this way when you go out. Kelly: Wait... Wait a minute! I don't want to go to a place like a slum alone. Please go with me! Magda: But I'm not interested in such gossip... (And if my mom finds out that I'm always running to the slums, it's really troublesome when I have something to go to!) Kelly: But aren't you curious? The omniscient diviner! Even the nobels are scrambling to visit diviners. Even if he's a cheater, he must be a very clever cheater! This will be the best gossip material, my intuition tells me so! Magda: Although I'm a little curious, I'm not so curious that I have to find out what's wrong. You should give up. Kelly: Why... Why? I thought Miss Elenstein would satisfy my little birthday wish... Magda: What... Your birthday!? When? Kelly: Today! By the way, I don't accept birthday gifts other than good gossip! Magda: ...... No, I have no obligation to give you gifts! As a friend, I will choose gifts for you. Not the suspicious diviner. Kelly: What other friends do I have besides you? Magda: .............................. Kelly: But now that you've made up your mind, I'll have to step into that in known dangerous area alone. In the hotbed of crime, in the dark side of FInsel, an apparently incompatible and weak woman bravely stepped in to explore the truth without knowing that she was already under the scrutiny of countless eyes in the shadow... Magda: Okay! Stop! The slum is not as terrible as you said. Kelly: How do you know? Magda: Anyway, I'll accompany you. Please don't do anything strange. (I don't know why, but I always feel that something terrible will happen if Miss Kelly meets Miss Shana!) Kelly: I know you are the best! Friends of my soul, the best companion on Gossip Road! Magda: I don't want this title at all... Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Kelly, come back! (It wasn't long before I entered the slums, and I felt like I could only say that...!) Kelly: Here, what are these goods? Black market goods? Stolen goods smuggled from underground channels to Finsel? Oh! Is it the prop with the ominous legend in the legend? Gedanh: Hahahaha. Most of my products come from regular channels. Magda: Mr. Gedanh! I'm really sorry, my friend. She's very emotional today. Gedanh: Oh? She is your friend? I just said that noble ladies don't usually come to such places. You don't have to apologize. Although I don't quite understand what the lady is saying, it's fun to listen to her.~ Kelly: Why? What did I say? Magda: Miss Kelly! Come on! If you go on like this, you won't find the diviner in the dark! Gedanh: Diviner? You mean the one who recently lives here? Magda: Yes! Do you know where he is? Gedanh: Um... That diviner is not very easy to get along with. She looks suspicious and has no place to live. We don't know where she will appear every day. But there are still many people coming to him every day recently. It's really suspicious. Magda: Mr. Gedanh has said suspicious things twice...! Gedanh: Anyway, she's suspicious. Ouch!? Little Girl: Who is suspicious? Little peddler. Kelly: ......?? Gedanh: Oh, it's time for me to set up the stall. Little Girl: He's really the son of the road. Running so fast with a load on his shoulder. Kelly: Hmmm... Excuse me... Although I can't believe what I see... Little Girl: Well, I'm the diviner you're looking for. Happy birthday! Kelly: But you just look like an ordinary civilian girl!? Magda: I... I thought it would be an old woman with a mask... Diviner: What's so strange about this? Isn't it common sense that diviners can change their appearance at will? In the world of adults, there are complicated internal information such as drawing budget and the cost of new characters, which is not what you little noble girls should know. Magda: (How old is this diviner, Miss Kelly?) Kelly: (I don't know! And I don't think this question can be asked anyway!) Diviner: That's right. Women's age is forbidden to ask at all times. Curiosity kills more than cats. So what are you asking? It's rare for a little girl like you to come here to meet me. I can spare you ten minutes for free. Magda: Ten minutes!? Kelly: Right here!? Usually there should be a tent and all kinds of props... Diviner: I don't need that kind of thing... But since you said that, uh... Just use this! Magda: A set of cards! Kelly: Wow, wow, it looks like a mysterious diviner at last! Diviner: Okay, I bought it from a woman yesterday. Is the design very cute? Kelly: ...... Diviner: Come on, meditate on what you want to know. Take one from here. Kelly: Okay, then, let me, though I feel more and more suspicious... Magda: Aha, just play a game. (I seem to have heard of such a thing, that is to say, some ambiguous words that are applicable everywhere, so that the guests themselves have the illusion of being said?) (Just think about something. What's for dinner today?) Well, are the cards full of Mandaria characters? I can't understand... Diviner: Don't worry. This is the secret Rune of Mandaria, and few of them can understand it by themselves. No, wait, you are! Magda: What, what's wrong?! Diviner: How can you do this? If you have a pet, you have to take good care of it. Magda: No, I don't have one. Diviner: So this is... Well, that's it... Well! Magda: What? Diviner: Try mixing lemon juice with crude salt and alkaline water. The effect will be better. Magda: I don't know what you're talking about, but that's not what I'm asking. Diviner: Okay, here you go. Kelly: Okay, I'm listening. Please tell me. Magda: (Miss Kelly is just making fun of me...) Kelly: (It's the first time I've ever met such a liar.) Diviner: Um... Well, uh. Kelly: Yes? Great diviner? What's the answer for me? Diviner: People hiding behind masks... Kelly: What? Diviner: Mask is not a good image in the result of divination. Um... I can see green, wind, bows and arrows... Invisible magic. I want to disappear. Kelly: Wait... Wait a minute! What are you talking about? That's not what I want to ask. Magda: Miss Kelly... Kelly: Let's go, Miss Ellenstein. There's no need to waste time with such a charlatan! Magda: Wait for me, Miss Kelly! Diviner: Welcome to come again next time. Story Chat 3 Magda: Miss Kelly, are you really all right? Shall I ask the servant to take you home? Kelly: Don't worry. I have seen a lot of deceivers. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript